This invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of a vehicle and tools mounted thereon from an area remote from the vehicle and through use of radio and television signal receivers and transmitters. This invention also relates to the hydraulic system on the vehicle that operates in conjunction with the signal receiving and transmitting means to permit the vehicle to be operated either manually, from the operator's station on the vehicle, or by an operator positioned in an area remote from the vehicle. It has heretofore been known to operate a vehicle from a remote area generating radio signals that adjust the operation of the vehicle. An operator's station is provided on the vehicle or implement such that an operator positioned in the operator's station may also manually control the various valves controlling the hydraulic motors. One of the problems that exists is in the area of safety. It is contemplated that the equipment may be used in dangerous areas, possibly where explosives exist, or toxic wastes, or where damage can be done to the vehicle and an operator, if he is in the operator's station, by falling debris or possible turnover of the vehicle. A main purpose of having remote controls for such a vehicle is to operate the vehicle from a remote area when the vehicle itself is under dangerous environmental conditions which could injure an operator.